


War Hero

by sherryryu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Military, Post-Reichenbach, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryryu/pseuds/sherryryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where John goes back to the military after Sherlock’s fake suicide.<br/>Inspired by Anonymous tumblr question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

 

Sherlock fell from St Bart’s hospital…

My friend was no longer with me…

My best friend, Sherlock Holmes, was dead…

I could not accept his death.

I just could not.

Where would I enjoy the danger for?

I lived for danger and Sherlock…

And both of them just disappeared.

Gone.


	2. To be Rememered

 

I decided to go back to the military.

I could not keep up to pay the flat.

Mycroft wanted to help, but I declined.

I did not want help.

Sherlock was gone from my life.

He died as a hero.

He died to save me, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson

I should also be like him.

Die like a hero.

To be remembered.


	3. Put my life

We were sent to fight the ISIS.

To rescue the victims,

To end the war.

I was leading the young soldiers.

These soldiers, they have family

and love one that was waiting for their return…

I had no one.

That was what made me special.

I would put my life to save the victims.

I would put my life for the young one.


	4. Will be remembered

 

Being shot in the chest hurt like shit.

The injury was critical.

I knew I was not going to survive.

But, I did save the victim.

I freed him and ran away together until he was safe with the military.

I did my job.

I saved someone’s life.

I became a hero.

I am just like him.

I will be remembered just like him.


	5. Empty

John Watson was buried right next to Sherlock’s Holmes grave.

That was his last will, to be buried right next to his best friend…

So that he will still be with Sherlock even after death…

So that he would rest in peace with best friend lying next to him…

Except that Sherlock Holmes’ grave was empty.

**EMPTY.**


End file.
